1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a backlight module and a support device for an optical slice unit/a sheet-form optical element contained therein, and more particularly to a backlight module for a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and a support device for a sheet-form optical element contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Backlight modules are used extensively in liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, computers keyboards, cell phone buttons, billboards and other devices requiring light sources to provide the necessary flat light sources for these devices. Especially, the recent market demand for LCD devices has increased considerably. In order to match functional and exterior requirements of the LCD devices, the backlight module design for LCD devices has gradually become multidimensional.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of a conventional LCD device. As shown in FIG. 1, the LCD device comprises a backlight module 10, a liquid crystal (LC) panel 15 and a front frame 1.7 disposed on the backlight module 10. The backlight module 10 comprises a bottom bezel 21, a reflector 23, a frame 30, a light guide plate 13, a light source module 11 and optical films 59. The light guide plate 13 is disposed within the frame 30, and the light source module 11 is disposed between the light guide plate 13 and the frame 30 and corresponds to a bottom end of the light guide plate 13. The optical films 59 are disposed above the light guide plate 13, and the reflector 23 and the bottom bezel 21 are disposed under the frame 30 and the light guide plate 13.
When the assembly of the LCD device shown in FIG. 1 is complete and is disposed uprightly, the light guide plate 13 has a gravity pressing against the bottom end of the frame 30. In order to prevent the light guide plate 13 from sliding downward to press against or damage the light source module 11, the side-wall end of the frame 30 extends inwardly to form a stop plate 31. Through forming the stop plate 31, the frame 30 immobilizes the light guide plate 13 and prevents the light guide plate 13 from sliding downward. Generally speaking, the stop plate 31 is integratedly formed with the frame 30 by employing injection molding. Consequently, the material of the stop plate 31 is usually the same as that of the frame 30.
As users increasingly demand more visual effect, the dimensions of the LC panel 15 have increased as well. When the size of the LC panel 15 is increased, the size of the overall backlight module 10 and the light guide plate 13 have to increase accordingly. After the size of the light guide plate 13 is increased, the stop plate 31 shown in FIG. 1 also needs to bear a larger load. However, when the stop plate 31 formed integratedly with the frame 30 and being plastic made bears a light guide plate 13 having larger dimensions, it is susceptible to structural damage due to insufficient bearing capacity, and further damages the light source module below.